Payback
by TheDarkestShinobi
Summary: A company hired her and tried to kill her, but mislabeled a snake for prey instead of a predator.
1. Chapter 1

**TheDarkestShinobi: **better title? Feel free to tell me. Any way I wanted to venture away from the ninja my stories usually revolve around and the one with Elliot did well enough. The other character I might have the hang of is Christie so here is my try.

A company hired her and tried to kill her, but mislabeled a snake for prey instead of a predator. 

**Story start:**

She smirked as the door in front of her opened slowly and she put the pin back into her wrist sash. She pulled her hair farther back and tucked it behind her ear with a gloved hand as she walked forward. It would be an easy mission today. She walked into the house quietly and closed the door behind her.

She crept forward before determining no one was on the first floor, she explored it slightly, no pets and no family. This guy really did divulge himself into his work; he really just made the wrong enemy: one with a lot of money and a lack of a moral code. She walked up the back stairs and pushed open the first door on her left to reveal a home office with papers everywhere, it looked like a huge mess. She moved on, the next door opened to reveal a library of sorts. It was impressive with books lined against every wall. She stepped in forgetting her mission for the moment; the man was sleeping and unsuspecting. She had time to wander. She looked at the titles in his library looking for one she hadn't read.

She then spotted a nice chair with a red cushion next to a table and a book with a bookmark in it. She picked it up, it was one of those fancy ribbon markers and it was only about 50 pages in, reading the title she nodded and slipped it into her jacket pocket. She turned and closed the door behind her. There was a bathroom to the left so that left only one other door. She ducked and turned the doorknob carefully, waking him was to be avoided if possible.

He snored.

She walked over to the bed and before she could attack his eyes shot open. He rolled out of bed and she cursed. His file said he was a martial artist so she had hoped to dispose of him before he woke up. She lunged for him knocking him to the ground. Her hands found his neck but he threw her over his shoulder before she could snap it.

"Who sent you?"

There was no answer.

She pulled out her blade and his eyes narrowed onto it, he would have knocked it away if she wasn't that much faster, she ducked low before rising fast and flipping him by grabbing his leg as she did so. She then rolled and drove the blade into his heart. His eyes widened in pain as he looked into her eyes and then he gasped as she pulled it out. She watched as the life drained out of him before pulling out a white cloth.

Death was not as bloody as people made it seem. It was quite the opposite. If you didn't use something as destructive as a gun or a chainsaw then you didn't get that bloody mess T.V. shows liked to show. There was no great ending, you just stopped. Your blood stopped moving, your heart stopped beating, you stopped breathing and you died. It was like pulling the plug from lamp; the light fades and dies.

And that's it.

The problem is that it's too easy to kill someone. If it was difficult it wouldn't happen all that much. But it only takes a tug to fire a bullet, and that one bullet to kill a person. A knife slices through flesh as easy as it does a steak. A neck snaps with a quick jerk, it's harder to pull out some roots. Sometimes it's even easier, a match lights oh so quickly and the fire eats everything in its path. The human body was never designed for battle. Even if a person trained to fight it couldn't handle the poison slipped into a cup or mixed into food, the gases released in a room could kill in minutes, and carbon monoxide worked even quicker.

It was too easy to take a life away.

It made her wonder what a life was worth.

A knife cost a couple bucks, a bullet was worth less than two quarters.

She wiped the blood off the blade with the cloth before removing his shirt, finding a new shirt was easy. She redressed him and laid him back on the bed before looking around for any evidence that she had been there. When she was done she simply walked out of the door and closed it behind her. It would take them a couple days to realize he's gone and another to find the M.O. and a motive, they would point to her client the next day, but they will never find enough evidence to catch either of them.

She turned back to the street to see a speeding car skid to a stop in front of her. She widened her stance and raised her hands in front of her as if to stop the assault she knew was coming. She heard a second car skid and threw off her cloak revealing a skin tight black T-shirt with no sleeves or belly that wrapped around her neck, her pants, also skintight and black had two straps attached to them with handguns inside. Her shoes were heeled and they covered most of her foot. She glared at them and relaxed her stance slightly as they stepped out of their vehicles.

"Ah, the infamous assassin without a name."

The girl said nothing as a few more men filed out of the car; she could tell they were carrying automatics by the clinking she heard and her eyes scanned over the man who had called out to her, he was weaponless, no doubt some little player who thought he called the shots.

"Christie," he said as if knowing her name was an accomplishment. He smiled "You were supposed to be quiet and not have a gun." He gestured towards her handguns which were drawn in that instant as she snarled.

"So you could take me out?"

The man chuckled and she heard the safeties being turned off and the people loading the weapons and positioning them, it was the fact that they had not done this before that allowed her to kick up her cloak and take shelter behind the door she opened as they shot the cloak. She pulled a curtain back and shot twice with her right gun before moving away as the others found her. She locked the door and ran into the office upstairs locking that door as well.

She leaned against the wall and used her gun to pull the shade away. The window opened so she didn't have to break it. She opened it slightly and peeked out.

There were seventeen men she could see with guns firing on the front door and Christie watched as lights in other houses were turned on. The police would be here in about ten minutes. She and her car had to be long gone by then. She crouched low and leaned over before kicking one of the smaller desks over and positioning it so she could lay on it with her sights lining up with the men, she had taken one out with her first two shots and she had twenty eight left. Her extra mags were in that cloak. She lined up the sights and fired once before bringing the gun down. She was sure she got him.

Twenty seven bullets, sixteen targets.

She heard the slight panic below since they could not find her and heard the front door being hit. She was running out of time. She looked back out to see that the man went down and there were only six left outside. That must mean the rest were coming after her. She fired three more times getting headshots on all three before the other shouted, giving away her location. She took him out next with a bullet to the chest. The last two ducked behind a car and weren't coming out. She stood and turned towards the door as she heard the front door crash open. They filed in and split up sending only four up the stairs judging by the footsteps.

She used the big desk as a barricade and listened to the movements of the four men that were up here, two were heading towards the bedroom and one was slowly twisting this knob. She held her breath. The two of them took two steps into the room before she stood.

One bullet from each gun.

She stepped over the bodies and out the door raising her right gun to fire at the other two. She missed one and he took shelter behind a wall and the others starting racing towards them. Christie took a breath to steady herself and make sure there were no mistakes.

She leaned against the wall.

She had nineteen bullets left, ten in her right gun and nine in her left. She did a barrel roll to end up behind the railing and fired off four shots. She didn't hear anything for a bit.

Fifteen bullets, ten targets

She popped the first one up the stairs, before having to duck for cover; she could only assume the rest made it up and were hiding behind the walls. She looked out and saw a foot sticking out from a corner. She shot it. The man screamed and circled forward to embrace his foot, as a result his head was visible, she shot that next.

When he fell two charged forward as if they could kill her themselves, she stood and ran towards the railing and shot them both square in the chest. If they weren't dead they would be soon. She leaped up and kicked against the railing. It propelled her forward enough to be behind the enemy. It was easy picking from there.

There were still four left however.

She raced down the stairs and peeked into the living room. Noticing it was clear she walked it. She heard the footstep of the man behind her.

"Don't move."

She lifted her guns in surrender as the other three came out of hiding. The fat man then walked into the house as Christie grunted in pain as two of the forced her to drop her guns while the third kept his aimed at her head. She stood still as the boss laughed.

"It was no use resisting us."

Christie kept her cool as the man turned away and the others got cocky, as she knew they would. They were grunts, if there was anyone trained here she would have been dead. She made her move. She swept her leg behind her and knocked the man to the ground, then she grabbed the gun with his hand still in it and pulled the trigger three times killing the last three. She then wrestled with the boy she had knocked down and forced the gun to face his chest.

Two pops.

Then the resistance stopped altogether.

She ran after the boss and held the gun against his neck pointing upwards.

"You're one of those with a big mouth." She said as he shivered. "And you'd make sure to tell your boss about everything that happened." He started shaking and it seemed as if he'd start crying any second. She would've loved to tear him apart but the cops would arrive any second. She kicked him and he slumped against the wall.

"Make sure you tell him I'm coming for him." She spun the gun in her hand so that she held the barrel and she hit him in the side of the head with the handle. He slumped unconscious and she turned away walking towards her guns and then out the front door to grab her cloak. She saw the flashing lights heading towards her and jumped off the porch ducking towards the lot she parked in.

Her steps were quick and light and she opened the door before she got to it. She balled up the cloak and threw it to the passenger's seat. She started the car and sped the other way as the police surrounded the house behind her. She looked into her mirror to make sure she was in the clear before sighing and leaning back in her chair. She ran a hand through her hair before placing it on the steering wheel.

"They are going to pay for this."


	2. Chapter 2

**TheDarkestShinobi: **since its already written i can pop em out quicker YAY! Review please! I want to know if i should continue to branch or stick with the ones I've been writing

**Chapter Start:**

"Eagle?"

Static.

"Eagle this is Panther come in."

Nothing.

"Marty?"

Christie threw down the communicator with a scream. They must've gotten to her. She rested her head in her hand. How was she supposed to do this without tech support? She felt the couch lower and looked to the side to see her panther trying to comfort her. She pressed a few keys on her computer and found a flashing message.

That was odd. It was like her computer had been hacked.

Before she could decide what to do it opened. It was a camera screen showing a pretty girl with brown hair and grey eyes, she looked a little nervous and Christie could tell that this was made a few months ago.

"Hey, this is Eagle. I am showing you my face as a sign of trust and because, well, if you're getting this message it really doesn't matter if you know what my face looks like." She paused, moving a piece of hair behind her ear and then a hand was moved to the camera and the screen went black. Christie closed her eyes and shook her head before hearing the feed come back again. This looked like a more recent message, the girl seemed more confident and hardened and much more like the woman she had worked with.

"It's alright, I mean I expected this when I decided to work with you Panther, it's why I've trained another to fill my place. I, I always expected to go first. His code name will be up to you, although I called him Raven and I left the information in a place only you will be able to get to, just in case this message has been intercepted. I will never give you up honey, so you're safe unless you mess up."

Christie could feel the rage building in her veins.

"I don't expect you to avenge me but I know you will want to and without my tech help where would you be?" She sighed. "The key has always been in a magnet underneath your car, they will let you in under you birth name, and yes I've known for a bit. You'll find everything on every case there although I know you keep an item from every kill, I never did understand why. Anyway back to business,"

Christie leaned forward on the couch, her elbows resting on her knees and her eyes intently watching the scene before her.

"My successor will find you. I've trained him well enough."

There was a long pause as the girl on the screen seemed to swallow something, she looked away, then back to the camera. Her eyes were shining but she didn't cry, instead she looked down.

"I'm sorry I failed you, as that's what sending this message means. It was an honor to work with you."

The key was exactly where she said it would be. Christie stood and inspected the key in her hand; this would help her get the information she needed. She shook her head; even now Marty was doing her job. It was her who had failed the other.

She put the key on a key ring and clipped it to her belt buckle. She was now in a blue fire T-Shirt and black jeans. She needed to be casual. Climbing into the driver's seat she put on her seatbelt and turned on the car, she rested her head on the steering wheel for a minute to compose herself; she had a job to do. Mourning would have to wait until everyone in that fucking place died. She backed out of the driveway and sped down the street.

_Panther hates running into people, when she goes to get my things she'll be there the very second those doors open._

He sat on his black motorcycle and watched the doors of the building. It was huge with no identification. It had at least 30 floors and all the buildings next to it paled in comparison. It would open in-he checked his watch-three minutes. She would be there soon enough. He clenched his fist and two drops fell on the bike. He shuddered in pain as everything inside him seemed to burn. His teacher, the closest person to him in the world, his best friend, was taken from him.

He got a little email with a message from her that he had played over and over again just to hear the sound of her voice. He would play it on mute just to watch her without having to hear the morbid message she had given him. He had no skills to avenge her, but from what he had heard over the months of Panther he was sure she did, he would run tech support, and all the bastards responsible would pay with their God dammed lives, and if God didn't condemn them than he would.

He would condemn them all.

Christie pulled into the space reserved for her and up to the building she had earned access to being involved in the DOA tournament. She had shown her ID to enter the building and then again to get to one of the fighters floors, a third to get into her space with a fingerprint ID, and even then Donavan called to make sure her voice checked out.

As soon as she walked into her bedroom she saw a suitcase on her bed, she walked up to it and saw that there was an envelope on top of it. It was addressed to Christie. She opened it and unfolded the letter.

_Dear Christie,_

_First off, don't worry about how I got this in here or how long it's been here for; it'll just give you a headache. This has everything on everything we've done together, seems tiny right? I thought so when I was packing it. I've trained my successor well and if he did what he's supposed to he'll be by your car when you get out. Anyway the file you want has a red seal, the people we are up against are organized so even if he gets on your nerves remember you need him as much as you needed me. Trust me, I wouldn't recommend you going against them, but I've never been able to stop you._

_I pray you'll be careful and cautious. It would be a shame if they got to you too. The files are self-explanatory. My boy can get you anything I didn't that you need, he can be your eyes, you just have to find the window of opportunity. My advice would be the upcoming meeting with the Daimyo, since this company is trying so hard to move into Japan. _

_I guess this is the last you'll ever hear from me. Good bye and good luck._

_Love, _

_Marty_

She refolded the letter and slipped it back into the envelope. She then sat down on the bed opening the suitcase. Eagle was right, everything was pretty self-explanatory. She closed the top with a click before walking to a closet and kneeling underneath the drapes of the closet, she pulled up the fake floor, there was a second suitcase in the hidden space and she pulled it up with a positively predatory look in her eyes.

She walked out of her room with the two suitcases. Only the guards gave her a second look but none of them stopped her, which was well, it wouldn't do to have them find her stash. When she exited the building she stopped with a smirk on her lips, leaning against her car was a pale skinned black haired man wearing loose fitting jeans and a black leather jacket. He locked gazes with her and she admired eyes that were so dark they appeared to be black. It would have its advantages when staring down an enemy.

"Get the hell off my car."

He stood up straight and uncrossed his ankles, his head tilted slightly and he put his hands in his pockets before shrugging.

"It's a nice ride, reminds me of a panther."

She continued walked before putting the suitcases down and pulling out a car key. The car opened and she put the suitcases in the backseat.

"Reminds me of a Raven."


	3. Chapter 3

**TheDarkestShinobi: **Next one is here. Don't forget to review!

"Who's this again?" he asked as he looked at the file.

"Cole Wentworth" she replied. "Now listen, I don't have much to run an op from here but since Eagle's place was… found, we will have to make do."

"I don't know how to use this dinosaur of a laptop to get you the information."

Christie's eyes narrowed and her panther walked in. "Well you'll have to learn" she said as she turned around. Her panther glaring at him as Christie looked over her shoulder at him.

"Raven, Eagle trusted you so I trust you, but know this, I have no faith in your abilities as of yet so you'll need to prove yourself or I'll drop you." The wide eyes that met hers were the confirmation she needed. He nodded once and his lips set in a determined line as he glanced back to the computer.

"Understood."

.

The man on the screen was young and tan, his short hair flying in the wind as he grabbed the mike and looked away from the camera, he looked back with a grim expression before he spoke.

"Yesterday officers found the body of a businessman who was on the rise. The name will not be released until family members have been notified. Officers have already narrowed down a list of suspects but there does not seem to be any available word on evidence found, if there is any. In addition, there were about a dozen others murdered in the house. It's a bizarre case, that's for sure. This is what officers had to say."

The screen changed, a different reporter, a black woman with short black hair interviewing a police officer who was older and looked slightly annoyed.

"We can't release a name yet, but there seems to have been a struggle, hopefully we can find some DNA from it to identify the killer."

"Thank you Officer, do you think that this was a kill for hire?"

"That's the assumption we are operating under. The person who hired the killer most likely wanted to silence them, but due to the struggle we are assuming they got away."

.

"According to the schematic there should be a fire exit three feet above you, its camouflaged but per regulations not actually locked."

"I found it." Christie replied as she hoisted herself into it. She took a mini flashlight out of her belt and turned it on. She lifted it to eye level and looked around the room. She stood upright as she frowned.

"It's empty."

"That's fine, actually that's good." He paused and she heard a few clicks. "To your left there should be a door." She turned towards the left and spotted the door.

"Found it."

"That's going to lead to a stairwell and even-"

He stopped as the both heard a scream before a thud. Christie hid against the wall as the door was flung open.

"I can smell you, you bitch! You're gonna die too."

Her eyes narrowed at that voice and she carefully maneuvered herself to a better position behind him. He seemed unaware of her change until she stepped forward to strike. He turned just in time to block before trying to punch her twice and kicking, she had dropped low and kicked him before coming back. The other smirked at her as he looked her up and down.

"Look at what the cat dragged in."

"Bayman." She said in greeting lowering her hands and position into her stance. "Don't tell me, hired with no pay and tried to kill you after."

"Seems we got something in common, then." He shifted extending his arms into position. She lunged at him, but he caught her and spun her, she barely managed to escape his grasp before her tried to snap her neck. She narrowed her eyes as she caught his kick and countered. He didn't even seem fazed. She hated fighting him; he was the only one who made her seem weak.

"What are you looking for?" He suddenly asked after blocking her kicks. She didn't reply. He punched her twice and watched her slide across the floor. As she got up she held her side for a fraction of a second and he smirked knowing it hurt.

"I have a need to speak to the boss." She gritted out as she jumped and kicked him. He stumbled back.

"Let's go then."

"Let's?" she questioned and he shrugged as he stood. "I'm not going to give you the kill."

Oh, but she would. She would hand it right to him. He walked up to her trying to intimidate her until they stood chest to chest, neither of them let up but they weren't fighting anymore. "I'm not going to give _you_ the kill."

"Get out of here." She hissed and he laughed.

"Have fun with my leftovers."

"Who was that?" Christie heard in her ear and shook her head "Bayman," she replied as she stepped over the bloody mess at the bottom of the stairs and started running up them. "He is an asshole, and like me an assassin."

"He could've helped us then, I mean, after the fighting he seem-."

"No he couldn't,"

"but-"

"Shut up and tell me where I am supposed to be going." A sigh. Marty would never have gotten that frustrated with her. Marty understood why Bayman was a no.

"Third floor, east wing."

.

"I'm not going to do anything you tell me to, you stupid fucking bitch!"

Christie debated shoving the gag back into his mouth but simply sighed in response. She sat down with her legs crossed as he spewed words and threats; Raven had looked from the desk with surprise and Christie waved him off pointing to the laptop. He turned back towards it and continued to search for the location of Saturday's mission.

"Are you done?" She spat maliciously and he stopped with a flinch. He couldn't see her and had only heard her voice and felt threatened enough by it. He shifted slightly and found that he was tied to the chair he sat in.

"You probably have heard of me, but it doesn't matter if you have. I will not sit here with you and debate your wants and what you think are your options; I will not let you hope for a way out. There will be no good and bad cop and no physical harm. I will tell you your two choices and let you pick."

He gulped at the iciness of her tone and Raven would have too if Eagle had not told him about it many times before. He seemed to shrink into his seat and didn't move. The typing keys were slowed, his hacking code was compiling.

"Good." She said "now let's go over your choices." She paused and taking his silence as acceptance she continued. "You will get me into the main building on Saturday-"

"No." he interrupted with a strong voice. She had not reacted in a way he had expected; there was no violence on her part, no raised voice, just a calm indifference.

"or you attend your wife's closed casket funeral next week."

He froze in place as the blood in his veins ran cold this time his no was a whisper.

"and your daughter's the week after."

The chair moved and he could tell she got up and started to walk away.

"Make your choice, make it quick."

.

"I can hear you breathing. Why are you working with this terrible person?" Raven smirked, his dark eyes showing his truly malicious intent for the first time since he had been here.

"Some of us can be worse." He chuckled and Cole flinched. "She's coming, hope you made your decision."

He had made his decision.

This woman would kill him either way, and he was sure she'd just hurt someone else to get what she needed if he didn't help her. She would turn another proud man into the mess that he was and threaten another family if he was going to try and take the righteous path. She was willing to kill so many, and his wife and child would just be pawns to get him to help her. How insignificant were human lives to her? How little were they worth in general?

At least this way he could save his family.


	4. Chapter 4

**TheDarkestShinobi: **Next one is here. Don't forget to review!

"Who's this again?" he asked as he looked at the file.

"Cole Wentworth" she replied. "Now listen, I don't have much to run an op from here but since Eagle's place was… found, we will have to make do."

"I don't know how to use this dinosaur of a laptop to get you the information."

Christie's eyes narrowed and her panther walked in. "Well you'll have to learn" she said as she turned around. Her panther glaring at him as Christie looked over her shoulder at him.

"Raven, Eagle trusted you so I trust you, but know this, I have no faith in your abilities as of yet so you'll need to prove yourself or I'll drop you." The wide eyes that met hers were the confirmation she needed. He nodded once and his lips set in a determined line as he glanced back to the computer.

"Understood."

.

The man on the screen was young and tan, his short hair flying in the wind as he grabbed the mike and looked away from the camera, he looked back with a grim expression before he spoke.

"Yesterday officers found the body of a businessman who was on the rise. The name will not be released until family members have been notified. Officers have already narrowed down a list of suspects but there does not seem to be any available word on evidence found, if there is any. In addition, there were about a dozen others murdered in the house. It's a bizarre case, that's for sure. This is what officers had to say."

The screen changed, a different reporter, a black woman with short black hair interviewing a police officer who was older and looked slightly annoyed.

"We can't release a name yet, but there seems to have been a struggle, hopefully we can find some DNA from it to identify the killer."

"Thank you Officer, do you think that this was a kill for hire?"

"That's the assumption we are operating under. The person who hired the killer most likely wanted to silence them, but due to the struggle we are assuming they got away."

.

"According to the schematic there should be a fire exit three feet above you, its camouflaged but per regulations not actually locked."

"I found it." Christie replied as she hoisted herself into it. She took a mini flashlight out of her belt and turned it on. She lifted it to eye level and looked around the room. She stood upright as she frowned.

"It's empty."

"That's fine, actually that's good." He paused and she heard a few clicks. "To your left there should be a door." She turned towards the left and spotted the door.

"Found it."

"That's going to lead to a stairwell and even-"

He stopped as the both heard a scream before a thud. Christie hid against the wall as the door was flung open.

"I can smell you, you bitch! You're gonna die too."

Her eyes narrowed at that voice and she carefully maneuvered herself to a better position behind him. He seemed unaware of her change until she stepped forward to strike. He turned just in time to block before trying to punch her twice and kicking, she had dropped low and kicked him before coming back. The other smirked at her as he looked her up and down.

"Look at what the cat dragged in."

"Bayman." She said in greeting lowering her hands and position into her stance. "Don't tell me, hired with no pay and tried to kill you after."

"Seems we got something in common, then." He shifted extending his arms into position. She lunged at him, but he caught her and spun her, she barely managed to escape his grasp before her tried to snap her neck. She narrowed her eyes as she caught his kick and countered. He didn't even seem fazed. She hated fighting him; he was the only one who made her seem weak.

"What are you looking for?" He suddenly asked after blocking her kicks. She didn't reply. He punched her twice and watched her slide across the floor. As she got up she held her side for a fraction of a second and he smirked knowing it hurt.

"I have a need to speak to the boss." She gritted out as she jumped and kicked him. He stumbled back.

"Let's go then."

"Let's?" she questioned and he shrugged as he stood. "I'm not going to give you the kill."

Oh, but she would. She would hand it right to him. He walked up to her trying to intimidate her until they stood chest to chest, neither of them let up but they weren't fighting anymore. "I'm not going to give _you_ the kill."

"Get out of here." She hissed and he laughed.

"Have fun with my leftovers."

"Who was that?" Christie heard in her ear and shook her head "Bayman," she replied as she stepped over the bloody mess at the bottom of the stairs and started running up them. "He is an asshole, and like me an assassin."

"He could've helped us then, I mean, after the fighting he seem-."

"No he couldn't,"

"but-"

"Shut up and tell me where I am supposed to be going." A sigh. Marty would never have gotten that frustrated with her. Marty understood why Bayman was a no.

"Third floor, east wing."

.

"I'm not going to do anything you tell me to, you stupid fucking bitch!"

Christie debated shoving the gag back into his mouth but simply sighed in response. She sat down with her legs crossed as he spewed words and threats; Raven had looked from the desk with surprise and Christie waved him off pointing to the laptop. He turned back towards it and continued to search for the location of Saturday's mission.

"Are you done?" She spat maliciously and he stopped with a flinch. He couldn't see her and had only heard her voice and felt threatened enough by it. He shifted slightly and found that he was tied to the chair he sat in.

"You probably have heard of me, but it doesn't matter if you have. I will not sit here with you and debate your wants and what you think are your options; I will not let you hope for a way out. There will be no good and bad cop and no physical harm. I will tell you your two choices and let you pick."

He gulped at the iciness of her tone and Raven would have too if Eagle had not told him about it many times before. He seemed to shrink into his seat and didn't move. The typing keys were slowed, his hacking code was compiling.

"Good." She said "now let's go over your choices." She paused and taking his silence as acceptance she continued. "You will get me into the main building on Saturday-"

"No." he interrupted with a strong voice. She had not reacted in a way he had expected; there was no violence on her part, no raised voice, just a calm indifference.

"or you attend your wife's closed casket funeral next week."

He froze in place as the blood in his veins ran cold this time his no was a whisper.

"and your daughter's the week after."

The chair moved and he could tell she got up and started to walk away.

"Make your choice, make it quick."

.

"I can hear you breathing. Why are you working with this terrible person?" Raven smirked, his dark eyes showing his truly malicious intent for the first time since he had been here.

"Some of us can be worse." He chuckled and Cole flinched. "She's coming, hope you made your decision."

He had made his decision.

This woman would kill him either way, and he was sure she'd just hurt someone else to get what she needed if he didn't help her. She would turn another proud man into the mess that he was and threaten another family if he was going to try and take the righteous path. She was willing to kill so many, and his wife and child would just be pawns to get him to help her. How insignificant were human lives to her? How little were they worth in general?

At least this way he could save his family.


	5. Chapter 5

**TheDarkestShinobi: **I usually read my chaps when I post them, the one time I didn't and I put up a repeat.

Next chapter up! (For real this time!) Review!

His arm was securely wrapped around her waist and her hands were on his shoulder. They both had smiles on their faces when he checked into his room. And he kept it there until the door closed behind them in the hotel room. He then pulled back and she took the bag off of her shoulder. She placed it on the bed and looked over to see him sitting in the chair with his head in his hands. He then lifted his head to look her up and down.

Something seemed to click in his head. The extra security was because of that threat. The one the assassin left behind had used his one police call to beg to be bailed out and deliver the message. _She was coming._

"You're her aren't you?" She tilted her head.

"Who?"

"The one who sent the message." Smirking she took out a black cylinder and her gun. She nodded as she attached the silencer to her gun.

"Yeah, that's me." She pulled back the top and let it snap back into place as he placed his head back into his hands.

"Are you going to kill me?"

She didn't answer for a few seconds and he closed his eyes. He wasn't a religious man but he prayed to any god who would listen to spare his life. When he finished he looked up to find himself alone. Where did she go?

He sat there for a few minutes and she walked back in in a blue shimmering dress. She attached the gun to her leg and he looked back into her eyes.

"Are you going to kill me?"

"No." She turned to him and put on a white coat. "You did what I asked you to." She walked to the door and paused.

"You should stay here until the party starts, then leave quietly." He nodded

"Have a nice life."

He really thought she'd come back for him, she never did.

.

"_The only one that is both here and on the guest list for the Daimyo meeting is a man by the name of Andrew Taika-something."_

"Your pronunciation astounds me"

"_yeah, yeah. He's light skinned, tall and has black hair._"

"Could you be any more general?"

"_He has a yin yang tattoo on his neck"_

She found him pretty easily after that, not because of the tattoo but the fact that he gave a speech. She followed him after that, and when he was too inebriated to notice when one girl replaced another she slipped into his arms and up to his hotel room.

He was sobered up relatively quickly when a gun was pointed at his head. Christie was nothing if not cold when she needed to be and she had no problem issuing another threat. This man had a wife, but he didn't care for her, he did not have any children either but Raven found out that he visited his mother every other week, and she was just as good of a target.

"You are the one to not be named." He said suddenly with a gasp. "You're no common crook." He then realized with worry. He seemed to panic but she bumped the side of his head with the gun lightly to remind him. He stilled after that. After a few seconds he looked down.

"What do you want from me?"

"There are two options," she said now as she turned away from him and walked to the mini bar. He watched her walk away with wariness, why would she do that? Why would she leave him an open path to the door, he could leave right now if he ran. She turned with a smirk and he realized it didn't matter if he ran for it, she placed the hand with the gun on her hip, she would kill him before he left. He looked up to her face and she tilted her head.

"The first as we'd all prefer is for you to escort me to the Daimyo meeting-"

"Done." He cut her off. "I don't want to hear your threats; we both know I don't have much of a choice anyway." She nodded brought a glass of liquid to her lips before stopping.

"Good, now that we are both on the same page this becomes a lot easier." She poured another drink into a fresh glass and handed it to him.

"Cheers." She tapped the glasses together hearing a soft 'clink' and he drank his quickly hoping he could get drunk enough off this one drink to forget what happened.

She sat there with him for the next few minutes and he swayed. His vision became blurry and the last thing he saw was those plump pink lips.

"Goodnight Andrew."

.

"Good morning Andrew." His eyes snapped open as she waved the smelling salt under his nose, not that it mattered, the world was just as dark since he was blindfolded. Raven nodded his head with slight awe as she knew exactly when he would wake up. How many times had she done this before? How safe was it to bring people into her house all the time? Was this what led to Marty's untimely discovery? He narrowed his eyes as he turned in his chair and started typing at his computer.

Why wasn't _she_ discovered? Why did it have to be Marty?

He shook his head as he heard the two conversing behind him. The only thing he could do now was make sure all those bastards pay! They all had to know his pain of losing someone dear, and then they would die. Christie only wanted to kill those involved but Raven was darker, he wanted them to suffer as well but for now their goal was common and he'd help her get to the daimyo meeting. Another click and the design for the ID card were up on his screen. Now it was time to edit it.

Unknown to the other two he had pulled up a second one when he was done that night, his face in a perfect light, he looked older in it. His name altered into something non-descript, nothing suspicious by being to obscure or too common. His birthday made him a ripe 23, old enough to get in but not the exact 21. The edges looked worn as if it was two years old and the ID was real. He smirked as he lifted the ID's, his done better than hers, he couldn't take any chances that night.

He opened a box he had been hiding. In it was a list of names he had gathered, a few crossed off and some circled. Next to it was a loaded handgun, something he hoped he'd have the pleasure of using in the near future. It was of a special design and wouldn't be caught by metal detectors since he wouldn't have time to sneak in and wouldn't be able to convince her to hide two of them without being suspicious. He placed the ID inside a plastic lanyard and dropped it into the box. He had a couple more days left and then, then he would avenge Marty once and for all.


	6. Chapter 6

**TheDarkestShinobi:** I'm back with a chap, give me some reviews please! It helps me stay motivated

Bayman was able to find her hideout and it was something he prided himself on. He closed the door behind him as quietly as he could and walked over to the table. He squatted looking at the accumulating dust. It was at least a week's worth.

Perfect.

She's not staying here now. She wasn't stupid, the new kid of hers wasn't really someone she could trust yet, besides, she's probably playing the swap hostage game and you never bring them to your actual base. She was so careful that she had at least four bases. He knew three of them, and she wasn't in any now. It made her very hard to track. He walked through the house, careful not to touch anything. She'd notice. He opened what he thought was a bedroom door to find a kitchen.

Nothing he wanted was there.

His light footsteps were the only sound it the house and they seemed to echo. He thought to himself as he searched through clothes in closets. He found hair, but it was blonde and brunette. Smart girl. Finally he found the bedroom; carpeted with a made bed. With a snort he looked to her dresser to see a comb. Picking it up he inspected it for any hair. None. Drat.

Did the woman think of everything?

Maybe she _knew_?

He thought to the eyes that he would never admit first intimidated him. The way they looked at everything in the world as if it was beneath her. She was always a step ahead, never missed a kill or a mission. But she was a snake and she slithered, never proud, just underhanded. She didn't follow any of the rules and made her own.

He turned sharply at the slight squeak. She was here.

His hand reached for his gun and pointed it at the door. She was sneaking up on him, slithering her way under his radar. He could almost feel her wrapping around his neck. He did this. He took a step forward. He made her his enemy.

She was going to kill him now, wasn't she.

No.

He was being paranoid.

He returned his gun to his holster and shook his head. He listened calmly. No one could move in silence. He kneeled then, forgetting about his suspicion and searched through draws. Underwear clean, hairnets clean. Who takes the hair out of a hair net? He found a jar of gel and lifted it up curiously, and there in the dim moonlight, he saw the silver strand he was hoping for.

…

"Is it really okay to keep him like this?" Raven asked as he looked to the closed door. Christie rolled her eyes.

"Yes. Now, show me what you are having trouble doing." He sighed, aggravated.

"You wouldn't get it anyway." He claimed as he opened the decoder. Lines of code filled the screen like a movie.

"You're right." She said bluntly. "but Marty never used this system."

"It's the type she was showing me." He sighed. He would know if someone wasn't the reason his mentor was murdered.

"Use this one." He blinked and looked at the different type. C++? He never learned this. He vaguely remembered Marty mentioning it once.

"I just don't know what library she used, she made her own, did she ever tell you?"

"She mentioned it once." He searched his brain. He started typing with an unconvinced look on his face. It started up and he watched the woman next to him blush.

#include "Panthersmate";

"That's what she named it?"

"Let's see." He asked the computer to list. There was an error. He cursed and Christie sighed. Wait. C++ used semicolons. He added one and complied.

It started running and Christie smiled. She shook her head and turned away with a small smile.

"I don't know anything else!" He said as she walked away.

"Time to learn then!" She called back.

…

"Something was on the news about that case you wanted me to find."

"Thanks." She closed a book with a red ribbon as a bookmark and looked at him.

"Pretty brutal stuff happened there," he said as he handed her the file.

"I know, I was there." She replied casually as she took them leafing through it to see if anyone had any progress.

Woah, he thought and let out a breath.

"And there was a few segments on it, they are on your computer waiting."

"Thanks," She was still looking at the papers.

"and about Andrew…"

"He's fine. Leave it alone. Finish compiling, I'll be in the room if you need me."

He watched her go while running his fingers through his hair. He knew she was being dismissive and distracted because of her interest in the case she also wasn't mad, but he really wished she'd listened to him about this guy.

Christie sat in her sofa chair and started up the laptop. Soon enough she was cruising over the links and well-dressed reporters.

It was the third one that got a reaction from her.

The Asian woman on camera took a deep breath before starting, staring straight at the screen. A white man passed behind her and waved at the camera.

"There have been updates in the slaughter on 34th," she paused. The wind blew her hair wildly behind her. "due to hair found at the scene of the crime the police are at a…" she paused. "They believe the killer to be this woman."

"No…" Christie whispered as her picture popped up along with her name.

Her real name.

"The problem is she has been dead for over 15 years."

She has. She died and Christie was born. Christie paused the video and looked down. She buried her name; she buried her name so deep; forgetting her name was forgetting that life, that girl.

She closed her eyes.

That girl with light blonde hair running towards her father who had hopes and dreams and love.

The girl who didn't let evil and death in.

Christie killed her.

Christie killed her when she took her first life,

When she entered the underworld of sex drugs money and death.

When she dunked her hair in bleach every day to escape the cops looking for her.

That girl who _wasn't_ Christie. She looked up, one tear escaping each eye as she hit play.

What did they think they knew about her?

**TDS: **Review!


	7. Chapter 7

**TheDarkestShinobi: **Three chapters in one day, and its only 1 in the morning lol They're short though. Enjoy! Review!

**Chapter** **start**

She replaced the red ribbon in the book and set it down on the table, the words she read haunting her in an eerie way she couldn't describe. _It all comes back to us in the end._ Something so ominous never bothered her before. It was just nerves she told herself, but that was something odd and new as well. She looked over to her hostage who raised an eyebrow cockily,

"It's not too late, you can let me go and forget this." She ignored him and he shook his head "No need to get involved with a company that's going to have you killed."

She left the room closing the door behind her and paying him no mind but the words in the book still struck her ominously.

"What's up?" she asked as she rested a hand on the back of his chair and the other on his desk looking at his screen

"Your ID." He held the lanyard up towards her face and she took it standing straight. She made a sound of approval and he clicked a few more keys before moving the mouse over to the compile and link button.

Click.

Christie watched the screen turn blank before a list popped up. She nodded as she watched him add her name to it before turning and walking away. He pretended to be distracted for a few seconds until her heels faded away, and then he added another name.

…

"I'm suggesting we get extra security for the Daimyo meeting." He said, using the palm of his hand to push up his glasses. The others shook their heads.

"The Daimyo will take offense to it!"

"We have extra security, or did you not forget writing that check?"

The first sighed before grabbing his papers and looking back to them. They bought security, but that woman was sneaky and he wouldn't but anything past her, he wanted to be extra careful. A rat can crawl under the smallest spaces. Who is to say he would even get the job done, were they sure he could?

"I forget nothing." He stated before looking back up to the others eyes. "but this may be a life threatening situation. The Daimyo will be even less impressed if some assassin comes in and starts shooting."

"She could never get past our security." A second said, voice confident. It caused the first to shake his head.

"If I had a nickel…"

"That's enough I think," A new voice said. She tilted her head slightly as if in thought "We have no reason to believe she is a continuing threat, right? No one has gone missing, or reported anything, we have an excellent security staff and any new security requires explanation or suspicion." She paused waiting for any disagreements. "Therefore I propose that we continue as planned, anyone who wishes for a bodyguard may get one but the Daimyo will not, under any circumstance feel they are a threat or perceive one. Am I understood?"

…

"It's a mistake, taking him." He said suddenly watching her slip into her shoes. She looked like she could be humored.

"How so?" She could.

"He could rat you out there. I have you on the list already so you don't need one."

"True." She pulled on the hem of her dress. "but it's more of a preventative measure. Don't blow up the house while I'm gone." He smiled.

"I won't, I promise." He wouldn't even be here.


	8. Chapter 8

**TheDarkestShinobi:** Hiya! So, check out my profile for a poll on whether you think a tumblr for updates, q and a or random facts or trivia from the characters would be something you'd be interested in. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter Start:**

_Shadows fill an empty heart._

The words of a book had never mattered to her before.

_Can't we make it to the dawn?_

They never spoke of a love she could have had for another, perhaps, the only one she could have, with the only person she could truly trust. The Dawn was never coming.

"Andrew plus one." He said as he tightened the arm around her waist. She smiled endearingly playing the part handing over her fake ID. If anyone noticed that she wasn't his wife they didn't say anything. They walked in together after being searched. She didn't mind the search, even acted a little shy; it wasn't as if she would have been stupid enough to bring a weapon with her through the front door.

_What about now? What about today? What if a simple joy would make you all the man you were meant to be?_

The room was beautiful, with high arched walk ways and decorated tables that made them seem like royalty. She sat at the table with Andrew after politely waving to the people he waved at and grabbed the napkin on the table using it to polish the cutlery in front of her. Her gloved finger ran over the dull edge of the steak knife on the table as she turned it over in her hands.

"Going to gut them like steak?" He suddenly said, slightly angry. "What's stopping me from turning you in right now?"

"Other than being arrested for being an accomplice," she paused as if that was her answer. Still looking at the knife she nodded as if in thought. "your mother might have a poison cooking in her dinner that only I would be able to tell them about."

"You bitch." She turned to him putting down the knife, eyes cold.

"You've done what I need, and the only thing you would walk away with today is the knowledge you saved your mother, just sit down and shut up, and be happy you're moving up in the company." His eyes widened, she was going to kill the entire board. He nodded face going pale, and turned away from her grabbing a glass of champagne.

"Good luck." He said after he downed it. "Don't you let anything happen to my mother."

_No matter what there is no point you can't come back from._

.

"Christian Harten." Raven said, using a fake name as he handed over the ID. They found the name he added to the list last night and let him in with a smile. They didn't find his gun, as he knew they wouldn't, they only had metal detectors, and his was special. He tried his best to hide his malicious smile.

It all ends tonight.

.

She left him at the table to use the bathroom, and he waved with a grimace. She pulled at the blonde wig atop her hair when she entered, and made sure the colored contacts were in place. Andrew didn't know what she looked like; she was never foolish enough to show the enemy her real appearance. She narrowed her eyes as she locked the door and took off her heels. She stepped up onto the sink and gently pushed on the tile above it. She slid it over and reached for the pistol she hid there a few days ago. She felt the cool metal and gripped it tighter and pulled it down.

She replaced the tile and jumped down.

Unlocking the bathroom she walked towards the room she knew the board members would be meeting in later today. She knew there would be security in about an hour and she had to get the gun in here now. Opening the door she spotted a cabinet that could be moved without suspicion. She slid it towards the door and placed the gun in the top draw in a flap meant to hide documents in the top. _Perfect_ she thought as she smoothed down her dress.

She made her way back to Andrew shortly after. He narrowed his eyes as he glanced at the still very alive board members and back to her.

"Darling," She sweetly starts "Don't look so worried," she reaches out a perfectly manicured hand, blue, to match her _eyes_ and her dress. "Dance with me."

He takes her hand and leads her to the floor, where two other couples are giggling as they try to dance. Andrew surprises her by knowing the waltz, and she split her attention between avoiding his feet and watching for the leaving board members. She had to detach her feeling from this until the very end; otherwise they would only hinder her. This was like any other mission before.

Then Marty would be avenged.

Then she would be able to mourn.

See the book was wrong. There was a certain point you couldn't come back from, and she crossed that border with confident strides a long time ago. She knew revenge by first name, but had never been introduced to forgiveness, and she was all the woman she would ever be. Cool, confident and beautiful, and deadly.

.

He watched them all as he took sips of the complimentary champagne. The board members would be leaving soon and he was sure she would follow. She left Andrew before, probably to move the gun she stashed here. She was gone way too long to have been going to the bathroom like she claimed, although her entrance and exit were so quick he had almost missed her and he had been watching carefully. Marty had mentioned once that not everyone got to work with someone like Panther and now he knew why.

Panther was dancing with him, trying to appear seen, so even if they figured it was the blonde people would say that they had seen her. She always wore disguises, he had only seen the real her when he met her. Even then, she may not be a brunette with hazel eyes.

She was planning to leave Andrew alive too.

He wouldn't want to kill everyone, but they had been to the base, there was no safe way to get out of it. Panther must have made these mistakes a lot, this must have been the reason Marty was killed. No one would be able to know where she was if she didn't bring them to their base. This was all Panther's fault. Marty's death, his early involvement in this world, the impending death of them all.

It was all her fault and she would pay for it with her life.

.

He smirked as he saw her dancing with some pretty boy who had probably gotten her in. She lacked the connections he had. When you weren't scared of authorities you could act in your own name and make connections for times like this. He cracked his knuckles as he scanned the people in the crowd for the man who hired him with pay.

The man who had hired him to take out the snake they mistakenly referred to as a panther.

He knew Christie, and that she wouldn't be affected like they thought. She would be able to follow through and kill them all if he didn't get to her first. She wouldn't wait and lunge at them like they thought she'd sneak in and poison them; take them out in a way that takes people days to realize her crime. She's managed to get this close this quick and he doubted that she planned to let anyone live past tonight. It was simply the way she worked.

He knew this would be the night, everyone was so tense about getting into Japan that they wanted as many people here as possible, and that's where they made the mistake for her to sneak in. It was easy to hack a computer and change a list, not for someone like him, but for a tech partner it was easy.

He knows her history, and that Helena was the only target she ever let go, and that was because the person who ordered it died before the final payment. The only thing she'd leave behind is a corpse and an identity.

Like a snake's dead skin it would be useless to anyone who found it and it would mean nothing to her.

He respected her very much in that aspect, and regretted that she was his target but a job was a job and he always got the job done.

**TDS: **Remember the poll and to review! Thanks a bunch!


End file.
